hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maria-Clara de la Cruz/@comment-5183517-20120610112153
Honestly,it would have been better if it was something like this: Philippines is a fanmade character for the anime and web comic, Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz. She represents the Philippines,which is officially known as the ‘Republic of the Philippines'or commonlu known as 'The Pearl of the Orient'.It is a country that is located in Southeast Asia,in the Western Pacific Ocean.Her human name is completely biased but,the most common used name for her is Maria Clara de la Cruz or just Maria,for short. Appearances Maria has dark brown eyes and long,jet-black and wavy hair that is tied in a small bun with the rest of her hair flowing over her shoulder,while keeping everything else in place with a headband with a sampaguita motif,the Philippines' national flower. She is often seen wearing a traditional Baro't Saya or in rarer cases,a Maria Clara. She has the physical features of an Asian and a quarter of Latino in her (as a result of Spain's 300-year colonization). She's petite,as seen by she's almost a few inches shorter than Honda Kiku (Japan) and has a small chest,an A-cup to be precise,which depresses her. As a child,she was very much a tomboy until she hit her adolescent stage and became more aware of her gender and started acting more of a lady and less of a boy when,she was taken into Spain's house and asked for help from New Spain (Mexico) to change into her (boy) clothes,which was later reported to the Boss himself. Ever since that day,she's to wear a dress,as instructed by Spain,so that no one will confuse her for a boy again. Personality and Interests Maria is outspoken,stubborn and happy-go-lucky. She's well-known for her kindness,hospitality,her deep love for mangoes and cleaning. She is rather violent,verbally and sometimes physically,when she's annoyed or furious at someone,no matter who that person is. Some say she is quite frightening when mad,but it stems from her independent nature,and comes out especially when she's cleaning and someone dares to dirty the place up in her presence. Maria is very gullible,to the point where she can be easily lured into a pit or into enemy territories,and often getting bullied by her older brothers and sisters for it. Even so,she's an exceptional fighter; having been trained in Eskrima,weapon-disarming and hand-to-hand combat (which often contradicts with her gullibility) Also quite fond of food,especially making her favorite dishes like adobo and loves(Other countries find her cuisine very 'unique' and delicious). Food seems to be one of the few things that can cheer her up when she's depressed or calm down her fury,that and company from her brothers; Visayas and Mindanao. She's and early-riser as she loves to start her work in the rice fields and taking care of farm animals,yet she tends to fall asleep in the afternoon because of that. When she's alone,however,she's usually seen in her garden,tending to her orchids or practicing the guitar and her singing. Maria's passion also includes playing sungka,sipa or basketball,dancing folk dances like tinikling and singkil,watching soap operas,listening to music and cockfighting(oddly enough). During world conference meeetings,she tends to blend into the background,with occasional outburts regarding her economical and political state, and serve the other countries happily,like one of the maids. She is very superstituous of mythical creatures like Duwendes(mythical Philippine dwarves),aswangs(Philippine vampires),manananggal(a self-segmenter) and diwatas(fairies) etc. At first,she never believed in them,but after a story her brothers told her about those said creatures,she accidentally stepped on a Duwende's home and ended up with bad luck.....etc.etc. Well,that's IF we could edit this page. But,this is from my personal opinion as a Piri girl.